Little Dot Dotland 4
Little Dot Dotland 4 is an issue of the Harvey Comics series Little Dot Dotland. The issue date is January 1963 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Little Dot Dotland Starring: Little Dot, Mrs. Polka Summary: Dot's infatuation with dots dismays her mother, especially when it causes Dot to walk into a tree. Dot doesn't mind though, since it produces a black eye dot she can admire. Outdotting Dot Starring: Little Dot, Mr. Polka Guest starring: Mrs. Polka Cameo: Hot Stuff Summary: Mr. Polka pretends to be dot-crazy to make Dot tired of them. He paints dots on the inside of her dotted case. He doesn't let her read her Hot Stuff comic since there are no dots in it. He uses raisin bread and pimiento cheese to make her sandwich dotty. When he goes out to paint dots on her basketball, his boss walks by, disappointed he's no longer discouraging her love of dots. Dot says she's glad her dad loves dots now, because she was about to give up on them, but now she's more interested in them than ever. Little Lotta Starring: Little Lotta Summary: After asking her students to bring their favorite exercise equipment to school, Miss Ligament must explain to the superintendent that Lotta brought a tree on which she does chin-ups. Richie Rich Starring: Richie Rich, Reggie, Cadbury Cameo: Regina Rich Summary: Seeing Cadbury smile no matter what he must carry, Reggie decides to test him. Little Dot and Uncle Dumb-Luck Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Dumb-Luck Summary: Dot's uncle earns so much money just by being lucky that he has become bored. She tests his luck by planting a banana peel in his path. He lands in a bush and isn't hurt, but doesn't win money either, so he cheers up. As he walks away, Dot checks the bush and finds a case full of money that was hidden there by robbers. Food for Thought Starring: Little Lotta Guest starring: Mrs. Plump Summary: When her mother reads about experimental food pills, Lotta dreams of a world without food and saves it from a bland existence. When she wakes, she raids the fridge just in case. It Makes Sense (Story feature) Summary: Ralphie Rabbit realizes dogs only chase things that run, but when one comes near, he still instinctively runs as fast as his friends do. Out There! (Story feature) Summary: A monkey brags about his trip into space until his fellow test subject arrives and the truth about their voyage comes out. Cheers Starring: Richie Rich, Reggie Guest starring: Richard Rich Summary: Reggie sees one of Mr. Rich's scientists demonstrating a flying ball filled with magnetic air. He "borrows" the invention, slips it into a football, and makes a bet with Richie on the game. Richie is too preoccupied with studying math while cheering with the squad to notice Reggie controlling the ball. Reggie helps the opposing team gain a 72-0 lead until a referee bumps into him. He drops the remote, and it goes haywire causing Richie's team to win after all. Category:Issues Category:Comics Category:1963 Category:Little Dot Category:Richie Rich Category:Little Lotta Category:The Harveyverse